Harry and The Elf's
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: Harry is completly ignored when his brother is named the boywholived. Then when the family goes to Rivendell for Harry's brother to get trained, it all hits the fan so the saying goes.


For those of you who have read my other stories, sorry about the long wait. I used to be Hiei'sCrazySpaz. Now my crazy friend and I share this account. Anyways this is a new story I've been working on. I've posted it to maybe make up for my lazyness. Twyla will surly add to this later so I'll just hold on to what dignity I have before she takes it away.

* * *

Voldy Pant's POV:

On a dark night a cloaked figure walked up to a previously hidden house. Well at least to his eyes. To most it would still be hidden, and will be until the one who cast the spell over it takes it off. You see this house was Godric's Hollow, and the figure was none other than Lord Voldermort.

He continued to walk up to the door. There was light barely coming out of a shuttered window, light laughter filling the air. Lord Voldermort cackled evilly to himself. This was the perfect time to strike. He brought up his wand a wordlessly voiced a spell. The door blasted to bits.

In Godric's Hollow:

Lilly and James Potter were having a very lovely evening. They were laughing and joking around with their young 1 year old twins. Well almost 1. Their birthday wasn't for another 3 hours yet, but they thought it was close enough. You see they were in hiding from Voldermort. Dumbledoor, the wonderful man, had warned them that they were targeted. He even put the Fidelius (sp?) charm on the house himself.

The two twins, boy's both of them, were happily playing with blocks on a blanket. While twins they were not identical. One child, whose name was Christopher Evans Potter had wild locks like his father, though the color was his mothers golden red. He had his father bright blue eyes. He was of the stockier build, like his father, and though a little plump should grow up to be a very handsome young boy. The other child, named Harry James Potter, was almost an exact opposite. He, like his brother, had inherited their fathers' stubborn locks. Unlike his brother he had also inherited his fathers inky black coloring, for the hair of course. He also had his mothers emerald green eyes. He had a slim lean build. Perfect for being a seeker or being stealthy. The Marauders joked that he might be able to play pranks without being caught.

All and all it was a happy evening. Then the door was blasted to bits.

"Hurry Lilly, He's here, grab the children and run," yelled James "I'll hold him off".

"No James, I won't leave you" was Lilly's terrified reply.

"Go," he said desperately, "save the children."

Lilly finally relented, grabbing the children she ran up the stairs. She went to the nursery, all the while hearing the yelling from downstairs. Finally the noise stopped. Terrified she ran as quickly as possible to a drawer, warded, that contained a Portkey to Dumbledoor office. Before she could reach it, the door behind her blast open. In walked a man that, while not completely inhuman, radiated an evil she had never before felt. He slowly walked towered the woman before him, frozen in fear.

"Give over the children and you won't have to die," said the worst dark lord to ever exist.

Lilly finally seemed to come out of her fear-induced stupor and said defiantly "never".

Lord Voldermort cackled evilly and said "you amuse me women, now hand over the brats".

"No" she said, quite childishly really. Does she know she is facing a dark lord?

"My patients are all run out" Lord Voldermort declared, "Stupify". A red light came out the end of the raised wand and Lilly Potter fell limply to the floor.

Lord Voldy's POV:

When the second Potter that defied me today fell I turned my attention to the crying babies. What's this, only one is crying. How dare the dark haired brat not fear me? He shall die first.

"Avada Kedavra", a green light shot out of my wand and went for the brat. Then before I could cast it on the other brat I felt pain, pain like no other.

* * *

Review and I'll be nice.


End file.
